xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Hue Nomura
"Don't you know who I am? I'm Arabella. You don't want any of this. I have my family, friends, and my fist to mess you up." -Arabella History As a child, Arabella was in an abusive famiy of two (her parents are still unknown due to her grusome trauma). Her mother constantly was beating her, and her father was always sexually abusing her. Besides that on a daily she had always loved fortunes and other mystical things, and that she practiced some of it using her own tarot cards. When she turned eight, she ran away from her family and found life in the woods finding a training camp for samurai and ninja. She only particpated in this camp for only three days grasping the highest ranking in due time. The trainer there were all strict men and very abusive to her leaving Arabella in near death situations for not doing something right. She was stuck here not being able to leave. Almost on the brink of dying she was found by whom nourished her and gave her training. She was now living with the granparents of Yazuni and Zecro becoming a new key to the family. At first she would not give Yazuni a open eye thinking that all men where the same simply sexually abusing for what they want from her. As children Yazuni always was there for her defense if some one bad talked her. After a while Arabella learns how to mature, and learns the way of the hard life ahead of her and notices her weaknesses and strengths. Still parentless, she looks up to Yazuni as a best friend, and a brother at all the same time but seems to blush when he compliments her on her skills. When she meets the rest of the gang, she tries to get along with people and look up to them as a brother or sister she playfully punches their arm to show her affection towards them. She is wise and intelligent despite only being three years younger than Yazuni. Trying to remember her past origin she would only remember the actions that were taken and not whom it was to be. By her adoptive grandmother she was taught to fight using martial arts with energy manipulation including telekinesis, power blasts and strange magical moves. Yazuni was there for her to harness her full potenial. He knew she had a great sense of justice trusting her completely as he shared some of his technique with her. This influnced her to become the teams "brain". Personality and Appearance Arabella's personality stays the same throughout her entire character. She is very shy around strangers, but talktive and playful around her friends. At times, she can be brave but will never put it to work unless she is either forced or someone is helping her. Her intelligence is quite high, but usually seems very dumb and and lazy, however, in a life-or-death situation, she uses her itelligence wisely. Arabella can be very witty at times, usually being classifed as the "funny little girl" by her mother, but by her peers her jokes can be "lame" and "annoying" at times. She is kind and caring, having a warm-heart and protective. This also leads her to stubborness, and that catches her in trouble most at times. She is very strong, but is never really able to fight unless someone is by her side, because she fears of the dark, monsters, and spirits. People find her intimidating by one look but once they get to know her she's very friendly. Arabella's appearance changes majority during her ages. Through age 11-16, Arabella has medium length wavy black hair. It was once very lengthy, but because she thought it got in the way during battle, she shorten it. Arabella's eyes are wide, and her pupils are dark brown. She wears a green and pink short top, along with jeans and pink shoes. At times during battle, she wears a black shirt and brown baggy pants, with black boots. Through 17-21, her appearnce is totally different. When her hair is long she puts her hair in a ponytail when she's in combat. Arabella wears a short black top, and black skinny jeans that sometimes shine. She wears a black cloak at times, but usually she ties it around her waste. Her hair is longer, more browner (sometimes she dyes it yellow), and have more curls. Her pupils turn either blue, red, brown, or yellow. However, her body still stays slim, tall, and attractive, with caramel skin color. Her breast size is still large, and her facial features are the same. Equipment Tengoku Yumi: Is a bow with spiritual power that has a dragon symbol on the bottom, it is called the bow of heaven giving it much holy and spiritual power. It can create holy flames to purify and can even destroy giant boulders or objects with the force of an arrow. It is a very powerful weapon and not to be taken lightly. Benizakura: Benizakura is a sword that was given to Arabella (Between the Prologue and Chapter 1) by a Blacksmith that Yazuri paid for to be crafted. This sword is able to control blossoms along with nature to kill or damage enemies. Each pedal that falls from the sword is as sharp as a blade or a knife, making it very good for offensive and defensive attacks or strategies. It can be used to protect her from energy based or physical attacks. Skills * Basic Skills * Physical Skills * Aoi Unsō (Blue Transportation): Arabella's way of transportation. She holds up a small blue galaxy manifested orb and throws it down, teleporting her and any object or person with her but it creates a light to "blind" those around her. She can go far distances with this technique and is used as an advantage against speedy opponents. This is mostly used during battle. * Hikari Dangan (Light Bullet): This is Arabella's signature and most commonly used technique. Arabella holds up her hand in the shape of a handgun charging her own energy into her fingertip and a thick light that takes the shape of a bullet is formed. Once it is fired, the energy moves at the speed of light in the form of a bullet, and this technique can be used repeatedly like a machine gun fire and causes great damage, able to penetrate through barriers, weapons, skin, and armor or even cause explosive shots. * Ryūketsu Mayonaka (Bloody Midnight): Another attack used in battle. The sky begins to turn velvet red, also changing the color of the moon as demons and dragons forms around her and carries a massive dark energy, the monsters are said to be immortal seeing that they can regenerate quickly and cannot be killed unless Arabella is attacked or weakened. * Radiant Frost: Arabella holds up 2 fingers as a barrier of ice is created around her for defense as well as offense, capable of firing projectiles of ice at her opponent which can pierce and even cause weather climates to change into a snowy environment. She can also use ice to trap enemies and can even cause the ice to explode. * Time Keeper: If in the midst of danger, or just doing it for fun, she snaps her fingers and time is frozen for 15 seconds. This is an opening for her to attack. * Fire Fist: This is when flames surround her right and left fists and she attacks, the fire adding on more damage. * Ice Strike: Icicles reezes up and circles around Arabella if she's walking/running. The icicle's ends become extremely sharp and they attack the opponent. * Raizan Dangan: Arabella crosses her hands and make the shape of an X, and electricity begins to build around her. The sky then turns into stormy gray clouds and a lightning bolt hits the opponent, which sends them into shock and they are unable to move. This makes an opening for her to attack. * Signature Skills * Executioner: Arabella is able to use two elements with her bow and arrow. She perches four arrows on her bow, two fire and two ice, as she hides (either behind someone or anything that can cover her). She then releases the arrows, they cannot be blocked, but the fire arrows sets the armor/clothing on fire and the ice attacks the opponent, either freezing them for 50 seconds or giving them frostbite. * Elemental: This move requires most of her energy and strong power. She places two fingers on her chest and closes her eyes, static begins to build around her. As that happens, lightning strikes the ground/opponent, fire starts to rise from the ground burning the opponent, ice comes from her left to freeze the opponent, and water comes from her right to distract the opponent. She tries to use all the elements she has learned in the past. * Princess of Dreams: Arabella's clothing turns into a pink, long silky dress and she slowly turns into a gas rather than keeping a human form. She flies inside the opponent's mind and snatches all of their dreams and replaces them with nightmares of their past/ their greatest fears instead. Once she leaves, she turns back human and her regular self and watches the opponent lose control. *'Sun Fire Combo': Arabella levitates and will hold a kick towards the opponent inflicting a crazy amount of damage. Arabella waves her hand and fires a slow-moving projectile, she then does a forward hop-like spin, performing a flip kick following with a shield-like projectile Arabella does a ballerina-like spin kick in the air sending her opponent feet away. She then walks off flipping her hair and a energy sphere surrounds here opponent then explodes them into nothingness. *'Ninja Arts': Arabella jumps into the mid air throwing a group of throwing knives at her opponent which explode when contact is reached. She then slides along the ground toward her opponent; she then appears on there neck behind them and twist their head until she breaks there pressure. After she hops off opponent back flipping into safe distance. *'Whirl Strike': Arabella summons a pack of wolves that spews hot flames at the opponent, inflicting considerable damage to the opponent. Arabella then performs a very high spinning jump, turning upside-down near the apex slamming her opponent into the surface. Once her opponent gets back up she jumps into the air kneeing them into their neck jumping off of them with a kick to the left side of their face only striking a high kick to their face using her full extension of her leg knocking literally there head off depending on her force. *'Divine Stress': Arabella performs two spinning heel kicks in quick succession. She grabs her opponent and holds them, putting her fist to the ribs underneath, charges her fist with energy and releases that energy in a powerful explosion which sends the opponent flying across the screen. Classes Throughout the Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth Series Arabella trained with many deity and friends growing up in the Divine Academy. She gained the different arts of combat making her a stronger person, she is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes forbidden level classes at the academy meaning she is one of the top students earning her way onto the Honor Roll. Master Martial Artist Arabella is greatly skilled in Judo, Taekwondo and Kung Fu, she can easily dominate most of the other academy students. The Martial Arts dojo is near the front gate where there are 4 different classes for Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo, and Karate. Room F-8 for Judo, F-9 for Taekwondo, and F-11 for Kung Fu. Master Swordsman Arabella trained with Yazuri and under Kazen in the art of the sword and is highly skilled at sword fighting. She carries Benizakura which is a sword that was paid for by Yazuri for Arabella to train with. She also trains at the Training Facility which is in room F-12. Forbidden Student Arabella has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Forbidden type classes are the most advanced and Arabella aims to become smarter she has to take the classes in room G-2 for Math, Q-9 for English, O-12 for Science and E-5 for History. She also has Physical ED class and Band Class. She gets A's, and S Grades and is an Honor Roll Student. Transformations Seraphic Rage Form When Arabella takes this form her hair becomes even longer but shifts to more of a red color from her anger. Her eyes become red with a black ring around them and her skin becomes slightly gray, this same thing happens to Yazuri when he transforms into this form, sometimes her clothes even start to tear when she is like this. Her power increases by 15 times making her extremely powerful and fast. Once in that form all of her reason to protect anyone or value the life of others is erased, her speed, power, reflex and pain resistance all increase greatly however she is not invincible. Attempts at manipulation with words to enrage or stop them has no effect like this but can still recognize who is her friend or foe. Trivia * Arabella is based off of "Rayvon Wright", her creator. She had the idea of making a character completely based off of her real life self in the form of a deity. Category:Female Characters Category:Deity Category:Shinjin Members Category:Characters Category:Master Swordsmen